


Marshmallow Fluff

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, S'mores, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Could you maybe please write some jaydick fluff?--------------An awkward dinner at the manor turns into a pleasant evening for Jason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is fluffy enough!

Jason tugged at the frayed cuffs of his favorite leather jacket, distracting himself from the awkward silence filling the dining room. The only sounds echoing around the room were silverware against plates, glasses being set down, and the occasional cleared throat. It might not have been so bad if Jason actually wanted to be there, or the other occupants wanted him there, but the quiet served as a constant reminder he didn’t want to be or belong here. He had fought tooth and nail not to come to dinner at the Manor tonight, eventually he’d been guilted into it by a pair of large puppy eyes.

That was probably the thing frustrating Jason the most about his current predicament. He’d agreed, with very specific terms, that he’d only come to dinner if he wouldn’t be left alone. Alfred could only do so much to break the tension when he was in the room, but he had left after dinner was set out. Honestly, right about now, Jason wished Tim was here so he had someone to talk to or Cass or Babs or even Steph (he definitely preferred her bantering insults to the glares Damian kept sending him). At this point, Jason hoped Selina showed up, just to give him an excuse to escape this hell.

Things appeared to be taking a turn for the worst when Bruce opened his mouth, but he quickly snapped it shut again and turned his attention back to his fish. It wouldn’t be hard to believe the food was too irresistible for Bruce to bother speaking right now, if it weren’t for the pained expression he was trying to cover up with his typical blank mask. Clearly Jason wasn’t the only one anticipating Dick being there to break the tension and save them from a night of misery. Jason couldn’t decide whether this was worse or better than he had been expecting.

Stabbing himself in the hand hard enough to bleed started to sound more and more like the best course of action, then the doors to the dining room burst open. A dishevelled Dick stumbled in and made a beeline for the chair next to Jason. His loose tie swung from side-to-side as he walked and his dress shoes made an odd squelching sound every time he took a second. Dick dropped a quick kiss to the top of Jason’s head before he took his seat, making sure to let out an exaggerated groan as he did so.

“Master Grayson,” Jason still couldn’t decide whether Alfred had a sixth sense or monitors all around the Manor, but the man always knew when someone arrived. “dinner?”

“Thanks, Al! You wouldn’t happen to know if I have an extra set of clothes somewhere around here, would you? Mine are a little dirty.”

“I’m sure I could dig some up. Is that all?”

“Yep. You’re the best, Al!”

“That is the general consensus.”

Dick let out a delighted laugh, then moved his attention to Jason. “Sorry, I’m late. Things at the station got hectic. You wouldn’t believe the day I had and don’t even ask why my shoes are wet. You don’t want to know the answer. How about the rest of you? Anything interesting?”

“Tim closed the deal on the accounts. He’ll be headed back to Gotham tomorrow.”

“Really? That’s great! He’s been gone so long. It’ll be good to have him home. Any word on Babs and Steph?”

“No and Cass won’t check-in until later.”

“I’m sure the Birds are doing fine and Cass can handle herself. What about you, Dami? How was school?”

“Boring.”

“School normally is, but it’s important!” Dick waved his fork around, nearly poking Jason in the cheek. “Plus, it’s good that you’re meeting kids your age. Building relationships is important!”

“Your manners are horrendous.”

* * *

“You’ll ruin them if you keep doing that.” Nimble fingers easily removed the cuffs from Jason’s hands, rolling them both up, giving Jason no chance to go right back to picking at them. “Bruce and Damian are suiting up for the night. No more torture.”

“It’s not torture.”

“It’s not enjoyable.”

“No.”

Dick nodded his hand in understanding and wrapped his arms tightly around Jason’s waist. “Sorry. I know you hate coming here, but this was your home and we’re your family. You shouldn’t feel like an outsider here.”

“Maybe next time we do this when there’s more people here.”

“Next time?”

“The Manor’s important to you. It was the first stable home you had. I’m not going to take that away from you.”

“Thank you.” The squeeze Dick gave him was enough to make Jason’s belt dig uncomfortably into his hips, but he didn’t complain. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

“Shouldn’t we get ready for patrol?”

“Bruce knows we’re taking the night off. Kate and a few others are going to make up for the slack and it’s the middle of winter. There’s always a dip in crime when it’s freezing outside.”

“What’s the surprise?”

“Why would I tell you? That ruins the whole point.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I try! Blindfold?”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“I never joke about blindfolds. You know that.”

“Fine, but if I run into anything, I’m taking it off.”

* * *

“This doesn’t seem safe.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you always say.” When Dick tried to respond, Jason covered his mouth and gave him a pointed look. “Don’t even try. I’ve been there when your ‘it’ll be fines,’ turn into utter disasters.”

“Alfred helped me with it. Does that make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“No faith in me. You know a healthy relationship is built on trust.”

“And I trust you with my life, but I don’t always trust your decision-making skills.”

“Fair enough. Can we have fun now?”

As soon as Jason gave a nod of assent, Dick pushed him into the lone deck chair placed in front of the fire, then dropped into his lap. He dug around in the bag he’d tossed to the ground for a few seconds and came away with a handful of items. A bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, a box of graham crackers, and-quite possibly-the longest skewers Jason had ever seen. One of the skewers was shoved unceremoniously into Jason’s hand, followed by a marshmallow being forced onto the end of the skewer.

“How old are you again?”

“You’re never too old for s’mores, Jay. I even brought you dark chocolate. For your bitter soul!”

“Shut up, Dickie.” Jason playfully pinched Dick’s thigh, earning a startled squeak for his troubles. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this. You might have to walk me through it.”

“One does not simply forget how to make s’mores.”

“Your sense of humor gets worse every day.”

“But you love it.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

Laughter shook Dick’s body, his head tipping back onto Jason’s shoulder in the process, and he smiled beautifully at Jason when he finished. The sight of Dick’s bright pink, slightly chapped lips so close was too tempting for Jason to resist. He dipped his head down enough to brush his lips lightly against Dick’s, then leaned in again for a more prolonged kiss. Dick responded in kind and the taste of them both mingled together as their lips slid lazily over each other.

“The fire’s going to go out before we get started.”

“Few more minutes.”

“Okay, then s’mores.”

“Then s’mores.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
